


Damned Love

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18 and older, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demons, F/M, Incubus Sans, NSFW, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: It is a lonely life of the Vampiress Frisk. Night after night, feasting on the unfortunate souls that enter her home. It gets dull. That is until a charming demon worms his way in to her mansion. He makes a deal, a meal for a place to stay and do his deals...but is a meal all she really craves from him?





	Damned Love

Living alone certainly had its advantages, she thought as she stood against her balcony overlooking the forest. Her dark red orbs scanned the darkness like the predator she was. She needed to hunt soon but not tonight, she smirked as she raised a glass of red to her lips. Tonight, she was feasting on her latest meal, a delectable young traveler who had the misfortune to find his way into her deadly web. My, was he tasty. She mused as she finished her glass, setting the fine crystal onto the sculpted glass table, pulling her robe closed against the chill as she moved to take a seat on the long cushioned chair.

 

The moonlight was bright, the skies clear as she took in the sounds of the night. Yes, it did seem that living alone in the large mansion had its perks. So quiet, she so enjoyed the quiet on her perch on the hill. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath of the night air, eyes flashing open at a strange new scent on her land. “Looks like we’ve gotten ourselves a visitor on this fine night. Let’s hope he doesn’t scream too loud. I do so love the silence.” The elegant woman stood as she entered her chambers, dressing in a gown such deep red it matched her eyes.

 

She wore a pair of her favorite heels, the tip of the heel as sharp as a blade. She could smell her newest meal approaching, coming from the western entrance, it was close. Even though she’d fed it was always good to have an extra bit around just in case. Especially for those nights when boredom struck, it was nice to have a plaything around. She descended the stairs and waited patiently for her meal to arrive, examining her already perfectly trimmed and cared for finger nails.

 

Several moments passed before she heard the knocking on the large front door a sigh, a tingle as she could practically taste the blood that was to come. She glided to the front door with a grace gained by centuries of practice. Effortlessly she opened the door, the waft of delicious blood tinged with something she couldn’t name nearly knocking her off her feet as she exposed the one on the other side.

 

“Excuse me miss. I don’t mean to intrude but I’ve lost my way. I was hoping that I might bother you for a meal and a place to rest for the night to get my bearings.” The man, nay the skeleton asked with a charming grin, pulling back his hood as he leaned against the door frame. “Well of course. Come in, I was just finishing up my meal. But I wouldn’t mind the company.” She stepped aside, letting the skeleton wander in, taking a soft whiff of his magical scent. It’d been ages since her last monster.

 

So long ago in fact she almost forgotten what they’d tasted like. She closed the door behind them and guided him through the main dining hall, and into the cozy kitchen. “Nice place you’ve got here. You live here alone?” He asked as she plated him something to eat, the monster sitting at the homier feeling wooden table. “I have a few servants who come in to clean every other week or so but yes for the most part I do in fact live alone.” She handed him the plate and reached for a large decanter full of red wine. “Wine? I’ve got one here that dates back to the early 1900’s.” She offered, bringing him a crystal glass as he took a bite to eat, nodding affirmative.

 

She poured him a glass, putting the decanter back and grabbing her special selection. “What’s that one?” He asked after finishing another bite and taking a sip of his wine. “Oh, this? Why this is my own special blend. I don’t share this with anyone, sorry love. But I assure you that you’re not missing out on anything special.” She took an elegant sip, letting the blood of her last meal run down her throat, all the while ruminating on how delicious this monster was going to taste. “You know it’s dangerous for a lovely woman such as yourself to be living in a place like this all by your lonesome.” The skeleton finished his meal, eyeing her with a charming smile that made her lift a brow.

 

“Oh? Don’t let my looks fool you. I know how to care for myself just fine.” She winked, taking another sip of her glass. Her visitor eyed her carefully as she watched him, curious about him. Something about him intrigued her but she couldn’t figure out why. It was silent between them a moment as the skeleton finished his glass. “So, what should I call you stranger? I think I should know who I’ve let into my home on such a quiet night.” The skeleton wiped his mouth as he watched her carefully, eye lights not missing a thing.

 

“Sans. And you? What should I call you my hostess?” She finished off her glass, licking her lips sensually. “Frisk. Pleasure to meet you Sans. Can I fill you up?” She went to grab the wine, stopping when Sans shook his head. “No thank you. I’ll pass. But I wouldn’t mind if you’d show me to a room?” Frisk nodded, moving around towards the skeleton whose eyes followed the curve of her hips as she walked gracefully. “Of course. Follow me.”

 

Frisk glided beside the skeleton, who watched her every move from the corner of his eyes. Inwardly she smiled to herself. It wasn’t uncommon for men, and the occasional woman to look at her that way. It was in fact one of the ways she enticed her meals to trust her. Often, she would find them making their way to her bed on their own, like lambs to the slaughter. Such easy prey. “So where were you heading before you lost your bearings?” She asked and led him upstairs into the guest wing, easily accessible to hers through a hall hidden in the wall, it hadn’t gotten much use recently as it was all too willing a victim as of late.

 

“Oh, nowhere in particular. Just a small town north of here, quite small. Was looking to make a few deals.” Sans seemed at ease, watching her just as much as she was watching him. Oh, he was going to be delicious, she could almost taste him now, so close. “Ah. That is a small town. Some of the servants live there. But I’m afraid it’s quite far away and I didn’t see you riding a horse on your way in.” She led him down a corridor, opening a large ornate door and stepping aside to let him in, his scent nearly making her drool with anticipation.

 

“Is this room to your liking?” She purred as she moved towards the curtains, looking down into the gardens she dearly loved. She’d spent centuries cultivating it to her liking. Her own room had an even better view. “It’s a nice room. The bed is quite comfortable.” Sans was smirking as she turned around, playing coy as he lounged on the bed seductively.

 

It was strange, that feeling of heat rushing to her cheeks. She’d not felt this feeling for who knows how long. Was she actually blushing? She cleared her throat, brushing a stray hair from her face to hide her embarrassment. “Honestly, have you ever sat on a bed more comfortable?” He pat the space beside him invitingly and she almost found herself joining him only to stop herself.

 

Something wasn’t right. This strange pull was wrong, he was supposed to be her prey not the other way around. “Well of course I have sir. My own bed is by far the most comfortable thing I’ve ever owned.” She tried to gather herself, glancing away from him as she cleared her throat. “Oh? Is that so?” His voice was low, seductive. She hadn’t even seen him get up from the bed to stand behind her.

 

She felt her heart race inside her cold chest. That surprised her as she’d not felt her heart take a beat in ages. She felt his fingers trace the curve of her spine through her gown, her breath hitching in her throat. “Perhaps you could show me.” He whispered into her ear and she let out a soft moan, so soft that she almost didn’t realize she’d done it until Sans chuckled, his breath rushing over her skin.

 

Her cheeks flushed as she turned to face him, looking up at his darkened eye lights, the moonlight shining brightly behind him, casting him in shadow. In a panic she did the only thing she could think of, she bit the bones of his neck, her sharp fangs piercing easily into the bone down to the marrow where his magic flowed. Sans groaned, gripping her arms tightly before pulling her off of him and pinning her down under him on the bed.

 

Frisk licked her lips, tasting the magic, perplexed by the strangeness of the taste. “What are you?” She whispered looking up at him as his eye lights burned into her. “I could ask you the same thing. But I think I’ve got the gist.” He touched the small puncture wounds on his bone and looked down at her. “You’re not vampire, you don’t smell like one. You’re…something else.” She asked, a frown on her face as she could smell the tantalizing scent of his magic, a soft keening sound escaping her lips as a sense of hunger rose up like a crashing wave. “You smell delicious.” Sans smirked almost triumphantly down at her, shrugging out of his cloak, revealing two boney wings curled tightly around his body unfurling slightly.

 

“You could say its sinful how delicious I am. Especially to someone such as yourself.” Frisk gasped softly as she realized just what he was. The gasp turning to an annoyed frown. Of course. That explained everything. “A demon. I haven’t seen your kind roaming around these parts in centuries. Most are too afraid to come into my domain. You won’t be able to make any deals with me I’m afraid. I’ve already lost my soul when I became vampire.” She crossed her arms over her chest, frustrated that she’d lost her meal, even though the magic beading at his vertebra was so deliciously enticing…she had to force herself not to lick her lips hungrily.

 

Sans only chuckled, magic sparking in his eye lights as he stood before her, confident and triumphant in denying her access to her. “Well that’s a shame. Seems like both of us are at a bit of an impasse. You can’t bleed me dry and I can’t make a deal with a soulless vampire. But oh you look so hungry…” He took a step closer, the scent of his magic so strong she fought to keep her composure as her eyes darted to the pale blue magic running down his clavicle. “Not used to seeing your prey like this hm? I could offer you a different sort of deal? Since I’m feeling…generous.” He was so close, tilting his head to the side so the moonlight caught the magic, making it glint softly. Frisk’s mouth parted instinctively, she was so hungry…

 

“You let me make a few deals in your territory…” He leaned closer, Frisk instinctually leaning towards him in response to the call of his magic, tongue running over her fangs hungrily. “And you can feed on my magic. It’s far more potent than human blood and you’ll be far better off. You’ll never go hungry again…” He breathed at her ear and a shiver ran down her spine. She was about to take another taste when he pulled away, a soft whine at the loss of proximity to the potent magic.

 

“Ah-ah. You’ve got to make the deal before you can take another bite.” She gave a growl of impatience but the scent of magic was too strong for her to bear. “Do we have a deal?” He asked and she glared up at him, the sight less intimidating than she would have liked in her need to taste him again. “Fine. Do what you want with the villagers, but stay away from my staff. They’re good at their jobs and they worship me. Now will you shut up so I can eat?” She snapped in irritation, glaring up at the demon who only smirked, shrugging as she licked her lips.

 

“I gotta get a kiss first. Seals the deal you know. Demon thing.” Frisk huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. None of her food talked this much. At least not for very long anyways. If she got bored she’d normally just drain them right then and there. But she couldn’t do that to the demon. He was immortal like her. “I’m waiting…” He smirked, mischief in his sockets as she grabbed his face, if a kiss was what would get him to shut up so she could eat then she would give him one.  


 

Frisk pulled him in for a passionate kiss, feeling that hint of a pump in her chest again as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in in response to the heat in the kiss. She only pulled away when his tongue brushed against her lips. “Now. It’s time to eat.” She thrummed as she pushed him down on the bed, straddling his hips, her lips pressing against the wound that was starting to heal, fangs puncturing the bone with ease. She smirked as she heard him gasp under her, tongue coaxing the magic back to the surface as she fed.

 

Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the potent magic run down her throat, sparking all the way down. Oh gods he tasted amazing. She could feel him adjust under her, but she was too busy with her meal to pay attention to the demon under her. “Alright, you’ve had enough.” He coaxed and the bone started to harden under her teeth as she pulled away, eyes hazed over as she licked up what remained hungrily.

 

“You keep doing that sweet heart and we might have another problem on our hands.” He groaned and she quickly got off of him, using her thumb to wipe off whatever magic had dribbled past her lips, letting none of it go to waste. “You may stay here if you wish while you make your deals demon Sans. Like I said, stay clear of my servants. They’ll be here in two days’ time for their regular shifts. I’m going to bed.” She had to get out of there, he was making her uncomfortable. She was the lady of this territory, and her will was law. For so long she’d been the one in charge, it was strange to suddenly feel at some one’s mercy, much less that of a demons.


End file.
